The Doomed New Year's Party
by Wicked Desire
Summary: Lucius talks Severus into attending gasp a party! You know this is headed for disaster, ne?


_AN:_ Wow it's been ages since I've uploaded anything, hasn't it? I'm honestly going to make an effort to at least upkeep the two chaptered stories I have, since a couple people expressed interest in them. Whether or not they remember them is an entirely different matter altogether. But, until then, I present a bit of holiday 'fluff', if you will. A few notes beforehand though; this story is set in an AU with a Sev/Luci pairing. Why? Because they look so cute together, and they have to be one of my favorite HP pairings. Other things to note: Severus is a Chemistry professor at a local college, one which his daughter Mista attends, and Lucius is the local District Attorney. Oh, and I don't own Sev or Luci, though wouldn't it be fun if I did?

The Doomed New Year's Party

or

Why Lucius Should Not Drink In Public

By Wicked Desire

Severus and Lucius entered the reserved club that served as the setting for the annual Student/Faculty New Year's Party and handed their respective coats to the attendant at the door.

"This doesn't look too bad," Lucius commented quietly, giving Severus a small smile. "Maybe we'll actually have fun."

"I highly doubt it. I'd much rather be at home," Severus replied just as quietly, looking around at his coworkers and the students milling around, some of which he recognized from his classes. "This will end badly, I know it. Nearly every work-related gathering I attend usually does."

"Stop being so pessimistic," Lucius replied. "I'm going to get some drinks, why don't you at least attempt to socialize? It won't kill you."

"Really? I do believe I've read somewhere most murder victims are targeted by someone they knew."

Lucius rolled his eyes as he walked off into the crowd in search of the drink table.

"Severus Snape? Why, I didn't expect you to be here!" a shorter lady exclaimed from behind Severus.

He spun to face her, "Professor Noble, I should say the same. I'd nearly begun to believe that you do in fact live in your lab."

Professor Noble laughed. "Charming as always. Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you before the holidays. I've been working on a specific project in my spare time, and I think your expertise would really help."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

Lucius was returning with the drinks when he saw Noble and Severus deep in a conversation. Wandering closer, he caught snippets of the conversation, all of them filled with scientific theories and mathematical equations that quite frankly gave him a headache just listening to. Just as he was about to briefly interrupt to hand Severus his drink, he was spotted and drug off by some prelaw students who recognized him somehow. Lucius couldn't quite figure out how, but he was honored that the students wanted to talk to him so he answered their questions.

Hours went by as Noble and Severus talked, neither really concious of the time until they heard someone starting a karaoke machine and the first brave soul singing.

"You know, that always looks so interesting, but I can't sing to save my life," Noble commented.

"I've never understood the fascination," Severus replied. "Besides, don't most of the performers gain their courage to do so after several drinks?"

Noble laughed. "Yes, I do believe that's the usual pattern. Still, it might be fun to sing like that, or be sung to."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I suppose there are some things I shall never understand, nor do I wish to."

Noble smiled, "Well maybe soon you will, whether you want to or not," she commented nodding towards the stage.

Severus turned to look, his eyes filling with horror as he saw Lucius walking onstage as the next performer. His hair, which had been neatly back, was now loose and he'd loosened his tie, as well as having some trouble walking up the stairs at the side of the stage apparently. "Oh dear gods no," Severus commented under his breath.

Lucius took the mic and selected a song, a rather slow country ballad which only served to intensify Severus' terror. If Severus thought things couldn't get any worse, he was proven wrong when Lucius started to sing.

_"Every morning I watch you walk into the office in your business suit and matching shoes, with your hair pulled back neatly you tug at your glasses and you sit down just three desks down. I watch you in the florescent glare, and my mind drifts away somewhere, and I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down with love in your eyes. In my mind you're a beautiful sight, and I see you in a different light, just the way I saw you last night,"_ Lucius sang, his voice surprisingly nice despite his drunkeness. He fixed his eyes on Severus, obviously singing straight to him.

Severus returned the almost-loving gaze with a glare.

"Why's he singing to you?" Noble asked quietly, though she tried to hide it. It was common knowlege that the absent-minded Chemistry professor had somewhat of a crush on Severus.

"I fear I never properly introduced you," Severus replied, looking at Noble. "That would be Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius? The one you've spoken about a couple times? The one..." Noble trailed off.

"Yes, that Lucius."

Noble looked down as Severus turned his attention back to the stage. Somehow actually seeing Lucius made everything more real, and Noble knew Severus was out of reach. "Your partner."

"Though possibly for not much longer," Severus nearly hissed, his glare becoming more intense as most of the partygoers figured out who Lucius was singing to and were now alternating between watching him and watching Lucius. "Terribly sorry, we'll have to talk later," Severus added, quickly making his way towards the stage and up until he was standing next to Lucius.

"Hey Sev, sorry that song's over but we can do a duet if you wanna," Lucius grinned, throwing an arm around Severus' shoulder.

"We're going home," Severus replied as he took the mic from Lucius, put it down, and nearly drug the blonde offstage.

"But we were having fun! Baby it's you in a different light!" Lucius protested before trying to sing again.

"One more word and I'll not be responsible for my actions," Severus warned menacingly as he walked Lucius to the door, not even bothering to retrieve their coats. "And gods help you if you get sick in my car."

"Yes sir!" Lucius replied, trying to salute and failing miserably.

Severus got Lucius out of the car like a child and walked him into the house. He only hoped that everyone was asleep, and that Lucius wouldn't wake them up, since he kept tripping over his own feet even while leaning on Severus.

"Dad?" Mista called softly stepping out of the living room.

Severus looked up, "What are you doing awake?"

"Homework," Mista replied simply.

"Well you should get some sleep."

"I need to finish this for tomorrow," Mista returned before noticing Lucius. "Is Lucius okay?"

Lucius looked up and smiled widely at Mista. "Hey Mista! I'm just great!" he said trying to wave and almost falling over before Severus caught him.

"Obviously," Mista commented softly with a slight wince.

Severus sighed in exhaustion. "I thought I told you to shut up?" he hissed at Lucius, who looked ashamed.

"Do I even want to know?" Mista asked.

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it around the campus." Severus really didn't want to recount the whole tale at the moment.

"Uh Dad, you might want to get him to the half bath," Mista commeted looking at Lucius's slightly green color.

Severus sighed as he nearly carried Lucius to the half bath, nearly dropping him inside the door.

"Bad night I take it?" Mista asked with a small wince.

"To say the least."

"Well I'll let you two be. I need to finish my homework so I can get at least a couple hours of sleep."

Severus closed the door on Lucius so the sounds of his vomiting would be at least slightly muffled. "Well don't stay up too late, and I hope he doesn't disturb you too much."

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning," Severus said, turning to go upstairs.

"Night Dad," Mista smilied before disappearing in the living room to finish the last few problems before heading to bed herself.

Once upstairs, Severus got dressed for bed, still fuming. It was a sweet gesture, he supposed, but how dare Lucius embarrass him like that? Severus had always prided himself on keeping his private life just that- in fact the only reason anyone around the campus knew that Mista was his daughter was because he'd told the other faculty members. It was easier than going through allegations of sexually soliciting a student if someone happened to catch Severus and Mista in one of Severus' rare affectionate moments.

Coming to a decision amidst his musings, Severus retrieved an extra pillow and a blanket from the closet and, after donning a green robe over his pajamas, took the items downstairs and laid them out on the couch. He stopped by the half bathroom door a moment, listening to the sounds of Lucius' current misery, soft curses and all. Smirking with a somewhat cold pleasure, Severus was just about to go back upstairs when he paused. Turning toward the kitchen, Severus procured two more items and left them on the coffee table before going to bed though he admittedly stayed awake for awhile afterwards.


End file.
